


Summer Goes to Taco Bell

by SioDymph



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Crack, Gen, One Shot, Quarantine, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, covid-19 mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SioDymph/pseuds/SioDymph
Summary: Just like the title says. Summer goes and gets some Taco Bell.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Summer Goes to Taco Bell

**Author's Note:**

> This really shouldn't exist. But I got the idea and just couldn't resist...
> 
> Hope you enjoy this dumb little story!

Summer had been stuck in Quarantine with her family for two months now and was close to losing her mind.

It was bad enough being forced to watch her parent’s barely-healed marriage crumble to pieces again. Since they were stuck under the same roof all hours of the day they’d gone right back to passive-aggressive comments and bickering just like before. To make matter’s worse Morty and Grandpa Rick seemed to be fighting about dumb stuff too. Either that or Morty was finally getting the teenage hormones that make guys punch holes in walls. Either way he was really turning into an unbearable little shit. Everyone was actually.

Summer had been hoping that by the time school ended this would all be done. That she’d be free to go back to her normal life. But apparently America was being stupid as shit (a surprise to literally no one) and had actually made spread of the virus even worse. So now, on top of canceling St. Paddy’s Day, Spring Break and the fucking Prom, it looked like Summer’s summer was gonna get canceled too.

On the bright side, at least her online classes were done. But in a weird way it was almost worse now. Cause at least then she had stuff to do. She almost never actually did her schoolwork, but like, it was an option that was there. Now all she could do was lay on her bed and scroll through her phone.

She was actually in the middle of scrolling through her phone when she started to get hungry.

They did have food in the house, the problem was it all sucked. Her Dad had freaked out when the Quarantine first started and bought a shit-ton of milk, eggs and frozen meat. And now he was on this weird self-help kick and insisted on baking homemade bread and growing their own vegetables and all this other crap. So they had like zero snacks in the house and anything Summer wanted to eat would take like 20 minutes to make.

Summer quickly decided she’d rather risk potentially contracting a dangerous, highly-contagious disease then bother trying to cook her own food.

As she came down the stairs, Jerry ran up to Summer all excited. “You’re just in time! I was about to start making pancakes! Wanna help your old man in the kitchen?”

“Hard pass.” Summer replied blandly. “I’m going out for lunch.”

“Outside? Summer sweetie, are you sure that’s safe?”

“At this point I honestly don’t care.” Summer replied. “I gotta get out of this house and get something to eat.”

“Good luck with that,” Morty called out from the couch. “Pretty much everything has been shut down.”

“What?!”

“They- the people, they’re calling it Phase 1 or something. All restaurants got reduced hours and zero seating. Nobody’s open... Un-unless you count that Taco Bell near the forest.” He explained.

“Taco Bell?” Summer’s ears perked up. It’d been a while since she got any tex-mex.

“Yeah. Either they legally don’t count as a restaurant or, or like, just don’t give a shit, but I heard they’re still open.”

“I think I’m gonna go there.” Summer said.

“Ew really?” Morty asked, laughing a little. “Why would you wanna go there? It smells like, like some, like a bathroom when it gets clogged.”

“Still sounds better then eating pancakes at 3 in the afternoon.”

Jerry looked to the ground, disappointed. “Oh, I had my heart set on pancakes.”

“You people can do whatever you want. I’m going out and getting tacos.”

“Don’t come crying to us when you smell like expired onions.” Morty joked before suddenly realizing something. “Wait, can you get me a Dorito Taco?”

“Fuck you!” Summer said, flipping her little brother off.

“Fuck you!” Morty flipped her right back. “And don’t let the door hit you on the way out.”

When Summer left, the door closed quietly and anticlimactically.

“Aw,” Morty whined. “I thought that was gonna be funnier.”

Finding the Taco Bell turned out to be a little harder than Summer thought. She drove around town looking for any signs for a Taco Bell. But eventually on the outskirts of the city she caught a glimpse of a sign out in the forest.

“Who the hell puts a Taco Bell out in the forest?” Summer asked to herself.

Taking a winding dirt road, Summer eventually came across the oddly-placed fast-food chain.

It definitely didn’t look like any Taco Bell Summer had been to before. The building looked like an old silo, all cylindrical-shaped. And the outside had a patio with several rusty picnic tables. The area looked like it’d never actually been used though, based on the decrepit tables and chairs, plus the fact everything seemed to be covered in three layers of pine needles.

With all the Covid-19 stuff going around, plus the fact that this Taco Bell looked absolutely nasty, Summer decided to just use the drive through.

She parked by an ancient-looking menu that was so faded she couldn’t even read it. And when she rolled down her window a static-filled voice crackled through the speaker.

“Welcome to Taco Bell.” Someone asked, they sounded young, somewhere around Summer’s age. “Would you like the taco or the bell?”

“Hi, can I get a Crunchwrap Supreme?” Summer said, rolling her eyes. She didn’t have time for anyone’s shit today.

“Sure.” The voice replied, somewhat annoyed. “Anything else?”

“I’ll also get a Large Baja Blast. No straw though, I got my own.”

When the voice replied, the static-noise started getting stronger. Muffling their voice. “Can do. Crunchwrap Supreme with a Baja Blast, turtle-style. Is that all?”

For a moment she was tempted to say yeah, but she decided not to be a total asshole to her brother. “Can I get a Doritos Locos Tacos too?”

“Flamin’ Hot or Nacho Cheese?” The voice asked, breaking up slightly at the end.

“Uhhhh, I guess I’ll get both.”

“WHAT DID YOU SAY!” They yelled.

“I SAID I’LL GET TWO TACOS!” Summer yelled back. “ONE OF EACH!”

“Ok yeesh! Your total will be $9.46, move to the second to the last window please. Thank you.”

Before she could drive to the next station, Summer swore she heard the voice mutter ‘bitch’ before shutting off. Either way though, she paid her nine dollars and forty-six cents, pulled out her own collapsible metal straw, and finally got some fucking food she didn’t have to cook herself.

When she finally returned home, she tossed Morty the bag of his tacos while snidely saying “I’m back bitches!”

Before Morty could catch his precious dorito tacos though, Rick ran into the living room and slapped the bag from his hand. “Don’t touch that shit!”

“What the hell!”

Digging through the bag, Rick pulled out both tacos and threw them in the trash. “Where did you get this stuff Summer!?”

“What!?”

“I swear to god if you don’t tell me right now we’re all fucking dead!” Rick warned her.

“I just went to Taco Bell!” Summer shouted.

“The one at the mall?”

“No, it was shut down!”

“She went to that weird one out in the woods.” Morty answered.

For a moment, Rick seemed to be slowly processing the words. And then his eyes went wide. “Oh fuck…”

“Grandpa Rick, what’s going on?”

“Both of you go upstairs and pack up your shit.” Rick said in a panic. “We have to get out of here! Now!”

“Summer?” Summer’s Mom called out, running down the steps. “Dad? What’s happening?!”

“I don’t know how but they found us, Taco Bell found us. And they won’t rest until we do their stupid commercial.”

“Grandpa it’s just tacos.” Summer tried to say.

“It’s never just tacos…” Rick said lowly before yelling up as his daughter. “Beth! Go clean out the safes, pack like you ain’t coming back!”

“What about me?” Jerry asked, running out from the kitchen.

“Grab as much bread as you can! We’re going underground!” Rick announced before stumbling down into the garage.

“Nice job.” Jerry muttered sarcastically. “Looks like our quarantine just got worse because _someone_ couldn’t resist getting bargain-bin tacos.”

Summer chose to ignore her Dad and just loudly sipped on her Baja Blast as she went up to her room.

Even though going out to get tacos had apparently been dangerous in more ways than one, she still thought it had been worth it.

At least it was better than having to eat her Dad’s weak-ass pancakes for the fourth time this week.


End file.
